I refuse to marry!
by koreanmafia
Summary: This story is about a normal 17 year old girl comes home from school and then whats waiting in her living room changes her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Sneak peek.

I wanted to do another story soon and I just read an Arranged marriage story and I love them so I was wondering if I should go along with this. This is sort of the beginning you could say. Let me know if I should continue! =) And I haven't decided on a title for the story but I will if I go on with the story.

Prologue-

I just got off of the bus and was on my way towards the house when I saw a mysteriously expensive car in front of it. Suspiciously I walked in and went to go upstairs in my room to throw my backpack down when I saw my parents, some other people and a boy about my age in my living room. Blushing, I stood there waiting for my parents to introduce me and for them to stop gawking at me. "Bella, why don't you come sit here. We have to talk to you." My mom said this kind of nervously and patted the spot next to her on the couch. Walking over I felt eyes on my back. Setting the backpack next to my feet I looked up and met some green eyes. Connected to those pretty green eyes was a handsome face belonging to the guy about my age maybe a year or so older.

He looked just as curious to what was going on as I did so it looked like he was going to find out as soon as I was. Looking back and forth at my parents I waited for them to speak. Realizing that they weren't going to I started off. "So, are you going to tell me why I'm sitting here with three strangers and not doing my homework?" My dad not liking what I was saying sent me a death glare that sent me looking down and sitting back against the cushion. "Honey" my mom started off with. That got me tensed up because she never calls me those affectionate names. Only when I'm mad at her, when she is playing around or when she knows something I won't like and she is about to tell me.

I'm not mad at her and by the look on her face she isn't playing around. So that means there is something that she knows. "There is something that the Cullen's, your father and I want to tell you and Edward. You guys will be getting married." She blurted out. My head automatically went towards the boy that I just learned was named Edward and saw him freeze up.

Being opposite of him I stood up and kicked the coffee table over that was in front of me. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! You can't do that! That was only done in the 1900's and with royalty! If you haven't noticed I just got out of a PUBLIC school in WASHINGTON and it's the 21'ST CENTURY! I refuse to marry at the age of 15!" Seeing the vein in my dad's head about to explode I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. Opening them I saw my mom fidgeting with her dress. This is another bad sign. "About that, did I mention that you are cousin is a princess?" This time I froze.

"Holy Shiznet! This can't be happening! I'm leaving and this is all just a horrible nightmare!" I shouted, freaked out of my mind. With that I Stepped over Edwards legs and went up to my room. Shutting and locking the door I threw myself on my bed and put my face to the pillow and stared at the walls. This isn't real I kept saying to myself over and over again. Then I stuck my face into the pillow and closed my eyes trying to wake up. Shooting my head up I thought I did it but I realized that it was only someone knocking on my door. Slumping back into the brown pillow I tried to ignore the sound.

After a few seconds of constant thumping on my door I got mad so I threw my bear that was next to me against the door and yelled out "Go away mom! I don't want to talk to you!" Not wanting a reply I got up and started pacing in front of my bed. "I'm not your mom or your dad."Called an unfamiliar voice.


	2. Changes

Thank everyone for responding and yes I am going to continue with the story. And I will raise Bella and Edwards's age. Bella is 17 and Edward is 18. I still don't have a title so maybe I can have some suggestions? I know that it isn't long but once I get a title I am going to make them longer. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Standing up straight, my eyes started wandering everywhere looking for an excuse to not let this guy in. He was kinda part of the problem and I did not want to deal with him. "Let me in. I think we need to talk." Not wanting to talk I yelled back "go away you wolf! Not with the hairs on my chiny chin, chin!" "Well I got a good look at you down stairs and it didn't look like there was any noticeable hair on that beautiful face of yours". Said that amused voice. "And I'm not going away until you open the door. I will keep talking too. I just might sing my A, B, C's." with that he went on.

I tried shoving my head in some pillows; stuffing cotton balls in my ears, listing to music, everything. Having enough of that I swung my door open just in time for him to say the last letter. "What?" I shouted at him. Taking the opportunity of the open door he ducked under my arm and sat in my computer chair. Closing my door I went and sat on my bed and faced him. Soon we started firing off question and answers.

"Do my parents know you are in my room?"

"Yeah, they suggested it. Did you know that you were a princess?"

"Of course not! It's not like I want to be anyway! Are you any type of royalty?"

"Sort of. I'm King Charles grandson. What's your last name? I only know your first. Its Isabelle right?

"My last name is Swan and close but my name is Isabella but I prefer Bella. How old are you?"

"So you are the famous secret swan. Ever since you were born everyone knew about you but never got to see you. I'm 18 that's why my parents are pushing me so bad to get married and I am sorry that you had to be pushed into it. How old are you?"

"Well now that I think about it my parents wouldn't let me go outside when I was younger but I just thought they were protecting me because I was a klutz back then. I'm 17 and I'm not going to say its okay because it's not. And …um so does this mean we are engaged?"

"You are right it's not okay but we will try to go through it and no I don't think we are. My dad said I am just courting you."

"What's courting? Is it like dating?"

"Kind of but it was mainly for people in arranged marriages so that they learn to like each other."

'Great' I thought as I threw myself back onto the bed. I just realized that I am a princess, being 'courted', and married against my will all in about two hours. School is not going to be the same. Speaking of school I thought if I would still go to that school, where did Edward go to school? What will my boyfriend think?

With my eyes wide as saucers I sat straight up and stared at Edward with horror. What will my boyfriend think! Jacob was my boyfriend of two months and I liked him a lot but this would greatly affect our relationship. If we will have a relationship at all anymore with this happening. "What's wrong?" asked Edward looking at my shocked/scared face. "I don't think I mentioned this but I have a boyfriend so I don't think this will work out."

With a strange expression on his face he said "well that's too bad because I'm going to start going to school with you and I will talk to the parents about this setback but I don't think this will be a problem.""Not a problem! And why am I just now finding out that you are going to be practically my body guard in my high school?" "That's part of the reason I came up here, to break the news to you and that I'm going to be moving in with you. Not in your bedroom per say but the room next to you. My parents already arranged it and so when I go home I am packing." My eyes bugged out of my head. He was going to live with me?

Looking at his smug smile about living with me I thought about how I was going to make his life hell which changed my face to match his.


	3. Papa Emmett

Chapter 2 EPOV

Closing the bedroom door of my soon to be beautiful princess I walked downstairs and was bombarded by both sets of parents. The mothers were worried about how Bella was taking this, Charlie {Gorgeous's father} was worrying what I was doing taking so much time up there, and my own father was calming down my mother and trying to get us out of the house so I can pack. Saying a goodbye to my future parents' in-law I told them I would see them soon. With that we went outside and into the stretch limo that would be taking us to the airport.

Walking with my body guards as I checked in caused a stir with other people though. They started pointing, whispering and trying to figure out who I was. When someone said above the chows "that's Prince Edward!" and that's when my body guards became my personal bubble."Prince Edward is not taking any questions or comments" said one of my body guards. Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because someone shouted "it IS Prince Edward! There is a PRINCE in the airport!"

That's when I was pushed into the security check and then onto the small plane my family owned. Plopping down in the seat by the window I took a deep breath and thought if it was this crazy when I wasn't really well know, what will happen when the wedding pictures are all over the magazine's front covers? And if I can barely handle it, how would Bella handle it?

Just thinking of her brought tingles to my hands. Even though I sound like a girl right now all I could sense right now is she is absolutely beautiful, there was no doubt about it and for knowing her for about an hour I would say that I just got hit hard with love at first sight.

BPOV

"Ugh!" I exclaimed as I threw myself on my bed for the second time that day. Edward just closed my door with the most dazed smile I have ever seen on a guy. What a pansy. Rolling my eyes I went to grab my laptop off of my desk and went to Google. Typing in his name I looked at all of the pictures and information I could get for payback and just to know who I am being 'arranged' to.

I found out his birthday is June 22, he is eighteen years old, grandson of Prince Charles and the late Princess Diana. His father is Prince Carlisle and his wives Princess Esme have three children. Edward the oldest followed by Rosalie then Alice. I went to images and looked up 'the Cullen kids'. One of the first things that popped up was a picture on a really green landscape was a blond sitting in a chair with Edward and a small girl in front of them. They were all really pretty, almost unnaturally so.

Closing my laptop I went downstairs to grab my backpack I left here in my tirade and to grab a snack. I saw my mom making dinner and my dad watching some football game in the living room. I went to the cabinet and pulled out a strawberry granola bar as my mom went to the fridge to get something. "Hey mom?" I asked as she brought the milk to the counter. "Oh! Hi baby, you scared me!" Smiling, I pulled out a chair on the other side of the counter and continued to unwrap the bar in front of me. "If we are some big wig people who are related to a royal family why aren't we rich with a big house, maids, servants, and expensive stuff?"

She paused right in the middle of chopping some carrots for a minute and then continued while answering my question. "Well I'm from a small town with really only one story house and we did all of the work so when I found out that your father was from the royal blood line I knew that even if people don't think royals are snobby rich people I didn't want any of my kids to be in the same air as them and be classified as one. So therefore we raised you just like any other teenager." Feeling like I had to butt in I added "oh yeah any other teenager until she comes home to find that she has been engaged since she was like what? Five?" "It was actually finalized when you were three thank you very much." She interrupted right back.

"That's sick you know. Having your daughters husband already picked out before she's in school! Thank god he is good looking and not looking like a dweeb! What my favorite part of it all is forcing this guy on your only daughter! That is just priceless." With that I walked out of the kitchen and ran upstairs to slam my door. Again.

After getting my homework done and checking my phone for any messages I went down stairs by the door. Making sure I had my electronics with me I put on my jacket and told my dad that I was going to Emmett's house.

Emmett was my closes cousin and also the biggest. He lived next door and is the funniest guy you will ever meet. I am the one who makes up the plans and he puts it into action, I heard a teacher call us the Swan Surprise because whatever we have planed scares the living hell out of people sometimes. It's hilarious. "Alright, tell the big piece of lard 'hi' for me" With that he turned back towards the T.V and I put on my shoes and crossed the lawn towards the Blue house next door.

I was about to go on in through the door when I saw him bouncing around in his bedroom with the curtain open over the balcony. Perfect. I knew he hated Shakespeare because he is a so called a 'dirty-minded-hobo-who-hasn't-got-laid-in-years' so I threw out lines from him as much as I could. "O Emmett, Where art thou Emmett!" I shouted. I started chuckling when his dancing stopped and he turned to look out the window. He started squinting and then an aggravated look came on his face as he stepped on the balcony I was standing under.

"YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!" By then I was full out laughing. I went towards the front door and walked right in and kissed my aunt Megan on the cheek and then headed upstairs towards the idiots room. Creaking open the door I poked my head in and saw the most disturbing thing in my life. Emmett was dancing around in his boxer that read 'I'm your daddy' while listening to Lil Wayne. Yelping, I slammed the door and shouted "Emmett! Put some clothes on!"

Letting out a thankful sigh when I heard rustling I allowed myself to fall against the door to wait for 'Papa' to get dressed. After about four minutes the door opened unexpectedly and I fell right to the floor like a sack of potatoes. That just called for Emmett to make a smart ass comment though, which he did. "Now, now Bella you don't have to fall to the floor at my feet. But it is very much appreciated." He stepped over me still snickering and continued to walk downstairs.

I jumped on his back which made him fall forward and into the corner table of the little piece of floor leading towards the other staircase to the main level. Falling into the table made one of aunt Megan's glass vases fall to the ground with a big 'crash!' which lead to Emmett and I looking at each other in horror waiting for the storm to start. "EMMETT DALE MCCARTY! WHAT DID YOU DO?" "She/he did it!" we yelled. With that we were down the stairs and out the door in record time

When we made it to the closest park I sat down on a swing and Emmett went behind me to push. The air around us went full of tension after a while. "So I heard from my mom that a prince has found my DID." Confused I faced him. "What's a DID?" Smirking he said "you're my damsel in distress." Digging my feet against the old dirt I stopped myself in mid-swing and stood up to give him a piece of my mind.

"You listen here Emmett, I am not some klutzy princeeessss" I dragged out the last work because as I was pacing I ran into the swing next to me and tripped. Thankfully Emmett was there to catch me though. "You were saying?" he said in the annoying mocking voice. "nothing" I muttered back.


End file.
